Sine Qua Non
by Dear Chaos
Summary: Dean se niega a ser terapeuta de nadie... su opinión no es tomada en consideración. O, Dean ayuda inadvertidamente a Harry la noche en que se despide del espejo de Oesed y termina, accidentalmente, lidiando con los problemas emocionales de tres imprudentes Gryffindor (Y algunos Slytherin ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?) y cómo lo cambia todo. No, Seamus, él no adoptó a nadie ¡Tiene once años!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Bitch, do ya' see me swimming in money? Nah, there you have your answer.

 **Nota de autor:** So... tendría que seguir con Memento, y lo sé, esto no significa que lo vaya a posponer o abandonar solo necesitaba algo dulce que me distraiga del naufragio emocional que me deja escribir estos últimos capítulos del fic. Y me gustó mucho mi distracción, así que comparto lo que me hace feliz.

(Por cierto, Memento es un TimeTravel!Ron fic, para quienes deseen echar un vistazo)

Espero que les guste! Los reviews son amor!

* * *

 _One for sorrow, two for mirth_

 _Three for a funeral, Four for birth_

 _Five for silver, six for gold_

 _Seven for a secret, never to be told_

 _Eight for a wish, Nine for a kiss_

 _Ten for a bird, you must not miss_

* * *

Probablemente había sido el día después de Navidad, en su primer año. La exactitud de la fecha podría ignorarse cuando quisiera mentirse a si mismo los años siguientes. Él era bueno en eso, así es cómo había logrado graduarse con la cordura relativamente intacta.

Había sido, junto con Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, uno de los niños que había decidido quedarse por el receso de las fiestas. No había tenido el corazón para volver a casa, siendo la primer Navidad que su familia pasaba sin Susa, su abuela, entre ellos. A Dean le temblaban las manos y le dolía el pecho cada vez que recordaba la sonrisa de la mujer mayor, tan alegre y vivaz, la que le había regalado su primer juego de marcadores y pinceles, quién le había enseñado entre susurros y risas su amor por el arte.

Él no podía… no quería…

En cuestión, había decidido permanecer en el castillo ese año. Y, muy a su pesar, había tenido que soportar sin tregua la extraña actitud de sus compañeros de cuarto.

No le desagradaban, eran muy amables, pero irritaba los nervios de Dean que cada vez que entrara a la habitación o a la Sala Común, se callarán abruptamente de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando, y se hiciera un silencio extraño de unos segundos antes de que comenzarán a conversar de un tema que era completamente diferente. Era molesto, porque si Dean no era algo, era ser chismoso; poco le importaban a él sus secretos, pero estas interacciones lo ponían al borde. Y no tenía a Seamus cerca para suavizar la incomodidad o para distraerlo, su amigo había vuelto gustoso a casa de sus padres con un abrazo de despedida y una promesa de enviarle chocolate o algún postre casero de su madre.

(Ignorando monumentalmente todas las veces que Dean le había dicho que odiaba los dulces. Seamus se negaba a creerlo porque, al parecer, el azúcar era su dios pagano y ofendía sus delicadas sensibilidades ser amigo de un hereje, por lo que por el bien de su amistad, lo ignoraba. Como Dean ignoraba que, a pesar de su aparente devoción religiosa a los dulces, estos no lo salvarán de incinerar todo lo que su varita tocará. Ah, la amistad)

Por lo que allí estaba Dean, tratando de no golpear a Ron Weasley y accidentalmente ahogarlo hasta la muerte con una almohada porque era muy joven y bello para ir a Azkaban. Harry era pasable, principalmente porque su capacidad de interacción social fuera de Weasley y Granger parecía nula, o simplemente no le importaba hablar con los demás, por lo que se quedaba mayoritariamente callado. Dean le daría un abrazo si no fuera porque el otro niño parecía reacio a cualquier tipo de tacto, y se estremecía si alguien se acercaba sin avisar, lo que hacía sonar todas las alarmas en su cabeza pero sin una verdadera cercanía entre ambos, no quería preguntar por su situación en el hogar.

Lamentablemente, Harry iba a perder su estatus de "pasable" en los libros de Dean, si no dejaba de desaparecer a la noche a Merlín sabe dónde. Dean no se preocupaba, en absoluto, pero tenía el sueño ligero - tenía dos hermanas menores, una con las cuales tuvo que compartir habitación durante años y era sonámbula - y sus oídos se habían afinado ante cualquier indicio de movimiento. Por lo cual, Dean sabía que de tanto en tanto, Harry salía de los cuartos de Gryffindor interrumpiendo su ciclo de descanso. No había dicho nada, porque Potter solía volver dentro de unas dos horas y eso no hacía una mella significativa en su sueño; el problema había comenzado la noche de Navidad, cuando Harry había huido en una de sus habituales desapariciones y había vuelto casi al amanecer.

Dean casi lo enfrenta, pero lo había escuchado acurrucarse silenciosamente en la cama y sollozar, y él era débil ante el llanto, así que lo había dejado pasar. A la noche siguiente pasó lo mismo, con la diferencia de que Harry había despertado a Weasley susurrando emocionado algo sobre sus padres, que a Dean le habían asegurado los chismes y los libros de historia que estaban muertos, y había arrastrado a su amigo fuera de la cama con rapidez. Ambos habían vuelto bien entrada la madrugada. Dean seguía sin dormir y sin nadie llorando que se lo impidiera, los iba a asesinar y esconder los cuerpos en algún lugar recóndito del maldito castillo; pero, dos noches sin sueño le pasaron factura, y apenas escuchó que sus compañeros habían regresado a sus camas, se dejó arrastrar en brazos de Morfeo.

La tercera es la vencida, así que a la noche siguiente apenas escuchó a Harry irse, se levantó y agarrando sus mantas más cálidas se arrastró soñoliento a la Sala Común a esperar su regreso.

Apenas había logrado acurrucarse en el sillón, que la chimenea se había iluminado, la Sala claramente sabiendo que iba a esperar por un rato. Dean se hubiera asustado, si Granger no dejará de repetir su discurso sobre Hogwarts: una historia, a quien quisiera escucharla, sobre cómo la magia con los años afectaba las infraestructuras y ahora, el castillo de más de mil años era básicamente sintiente. Porque era educado y su madre hubiera tironeado de sus orejas hasta que ardieran durante días si no lo hacía, murmuró sus gracias a la habitación vacía; para su deleite, el fuego bailó entusiasta como respuesta y ardió más fuerte.

Dean amaba la magia.

También le daba muchos dolores de cabeza, porque tenía tanto potencial pero los magos parecían muy centrados en usarla para todo menos lo importante y eso lo volvía loco… pero la maravilla seguía ahí, por lo que se iba a regocijar en ella un poco más. Tal vez un año o dos, y después presentaría una queja formal a Mcgonagall. Ella parecía una bruja muy sensata, le recordaba a su madre.

Para su sorpresa, la entrada a la Sala se abrió más temprano de lo que esperaba. Dean había preparado un discurso, largo y tendido, sobre cómo no podían permitirse perder más puntos de casa y sobre la urgente necesidad de una noche de sueño completa, con los beneficios a la salud que ello traía, incluida la seguridad del perpetuo bienestar físico de Harry si terminaba con sus inconvenientes salidas. Todas sus palabras se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta al ver la postura de Potter, que parecía irradiar miseria e infelicidad. Lo único que se pudo escapar fue:

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasó allá afuera para verte así?

Y Dean no se preocupaba, por supuesto que no, pero… Potter se veía como si hubieran pateado a su cachorro favorito frente a él y luego un Dragón se lo hubiera comido. Por partes. Todo muy sangriento. Seguía en sus pijamas y su expresión era tan triste, que Dean quería arroparlo en frazadas muy mullidas y hacerle un poco de chocolate caliente, que Seamus le había informado era la mejor cura.

No sabía dónde estaban las cocinas, y solo tenía las mantas que había arrastrado de su habitación, pero peor era nada.

Harry parecía sorprendido de verlo, lo que le resultó ciertamente cómico porque no es que haya sido particularmente silencioso las últimas tres noches.

\- ¿Dean? - preguntó confundido, pero igualmente complaciente cuando él se acercó y lentamente para que cada gesto fuera visto lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró al sofá con él. Y lo envolvió en una de sus mejores mantas, la que Susa le había tejido para su cumpleaños anterior.

Dean no iba a preguntar, porque sabía que a veces la solución no era hablar de lo que te molestaba, sino simplemente tener algo de compañía; por lo que negó con la cabeza, y simplemente se acurrucó cerca de Potter, con cuidado de aún mantener cierta distancia porque era consciente de los problemas del otro niño con el tacto no bienvenido. Y se concentró en mirar el fuego, que parecía sentir la inquietud de Harry y bailoteaba en diferentes formas, como si quisiera animarlo. Dean sonrió complacido cuando escuchó el jadeo de asombro de su acompañante al notar la chimenea. Hogwarts era genial, pero él creía que los únicos que lograban apreciar al castillo y su encanto en su totalidad eran los nacidos de _muggles_ como Dean, o aquellos criados en un entorno no mágico como Harry. La magia se sentía especialmente como un regalo cuando recién la conocías.

Dean sabía que no eran amigos, y que la mejor persona para consolar al decaído Potter era probablemente el Weasley que seguía durmiendo en los dormitorios de los primeros años, pero Ron evadía los sentimientos y las situaciones emocionales como un verdadero campeón, y Granger no estaba allí como para ser él bastión de la estabilidad mental de sus amigos. Así que Dean sería la compañía, solo por esa noche, porque no iba a tocar ni con un palo de diez metros el nido de avispas que era el pasado de Harry Potter, aparente salvador del mundo mágico a la edad de un año. Y podía, si era interrogado en el futuro por Mcgonagall, decir que no tenía conocimiento de nada de lo que Harry Potter hacía fuera de horas.

Y como si el otro niño hubiera oído sus pensamientos, comenzó a hablar. Dean tuvo que acallar su quejido de "no, no, mi negación plausible", porque su madre era abogada y supo que ahí se había escapado su posibilidad. Maldita sea.

\- Yo… no recuerdo a mis padres - Harry dijo algo incómodo, y Dean lo entendía, porque esa era básicamente la primera conversación verdadera que tenían y empezó contundente - Pero hay, en una de las habitaciones en desuso, un espejo que muestra el mayor deseo de tu corazón…

Dean tuvo que tragar para despejar el nudo en su garganta, porque su padrastro Steve era genial y él lo amaba, pero a veces le dolía que su madre haya eliminado todo rastro de su padre de su vida. Él podía recordar algunas cosas, como su aroma (café y menta) y que compartían el color de sus ojos (como la miel, extraña y fuera de lugar entre las tonalidades oscuras de Dean), pero le costaba alcanzar el sonido de su voz y los rasgos de su rostro se volvían cada vez más borrosos con el pasar de los años. Él creía a dónde estaba yendo Harry con el espejo…

\- Mi tía, Petunia, siempre me dijo que tenía los mismos ojos horribles que mi madre - balbuceó, y Dean repentinamente quería encontrarse con la tía de Harry para maldecirla hasta Nurmengard - Pero nunca me mostró una foto. Él espejo… el espejo me los mostró, nunca los vi Dean, pero definitivamente eran ellos. Mi padre también usaba lentes y ¡Me parezco mucho a él! Y mi madre, ella es pelirroja, y mis ojos no se ven horribles como dice tía Petunia cuando están en su rostro. Y… y no son reales, porque no pueden salir del espejo que solo refleja lo que más deseo. Él profesor Dumbledore dijo que, de todas formas, iban a mudar el espejo de lugar porque más de uno se perdía mirándolo.

Dean lo observó hacerse un ovillo, lo más pequeño posible, y mirar sus pies como si estuviera esperando una burla de su parte. Y él medito su respuesta, porque no le debía nada a ese niño que desde que llegó solo había perdido puntos, se había metido en problemas y casi completamente ignoraba a cualquier Gryffindor que no sean los Weasley o Granger, ya sea como mecanismo de defensa o porque no le gustaba la gente; no había razones para devolver la confesión vulnerable.

Pero se veía tan pequeño, más de lo que debería un niño de su edad, y la manta de Susa lo empequeñecía aun más. Suspirando, Dean supuso que al menos podría dejar saber a Potter que entendía el sentimiento. Incluso si fuera algo que ni a Seamus le hubiera dicho todavía.

\- Mi apellido no siempre fue Thomas - porque en algún lugar debía empezar. Fingió no ver el sobresalto de Harry, quien claramente no esperaba más que un juicio y no una correspondencia - Mi madre se volvió a casar e hizo que tomara el apellido de Steve, que es un gran tipo y es cómo mi papá pero… pero yo todavía recuerdo, algo, a mi padre y no voy a reemplazarlo. Casi nada, porque todavía era muy pequeño cuando se fue. Sé que le gustaba tararearme una rima infantil sobre las urracas, que nunca pude entender del todo pero me niego a olvidar y que le gustaba contarme historias antes de dormir, aunque no pueda recordar ninguna. Él olía a café, porque al parecer lo amaba, y menta. Yo… también tengo sus ojos, y sé que mi madre dice que los ama, pero más de una vez la he visto evitar mirarme directo.

Y Dean no la culpaba. Ella había amado a su padre con todo lo que tenía para dar y él la había abandonado, con un niño de un año y medio, y sin forma de contactarlo. Él quería resentirse y odiarlo por dejarlos solos, pero no podía olvidar los besos tontos que le daba en las mejillas y que luego ardían porque su barba picaba, y lo seguras que se habían sentido sus manos cuando lo sostenían. No debería recordar, no era normal, pero Dean no podía quejarse cuando veía a Harry que ni siquiera sabía cómo era el rostro de sus padres, porque al menos él tenía algo a lo que aferrarse cuando el anhelo llegaba.

Harry se quedó en silencio un segundo, pareciendo ni saber cómo responder y luego preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué urracas?

Y bueno, al parecer el niño tenía algo de tacto, o prioridades un tanto extrañas. Dean quiso pensar que solo estaba desviando su atención de su padre a algo más, pero con Harry nunca se sabía. No era el mejor observador.

\- Eh, quien sabe - respondió con sinceridad - Investigue al respecto, pero lo máximo que pude encontrar era algo sobre el simbolismo de la urraca en la superstición y lo dejé ahí ¿Sabes, cuando nada de esas cosas parecía importante? Ahora que soy un mago, tal vez deba prestarle más atención, porque la rima advierte sobre situaciones según la cantidad de urracas que ves.

\- ¿Qué? - Harry solo se veía más confundido.

Dean sonrió, porque al menos estaba distraído.

\- Bueno, por ejemplo, una es para los pesares y dos para alegrías, lo que no es muy informativo, pero tres es para un funeral, ni hablar de siete, que es para un secreto que dicho nunca ha de ser.

\- Hermione dijo algo sobre los números, pero es difícil escucharla cuando entra en modo lección.

Él niño se encogió de hombros y Dean asintió en comprensión. Granger a veces se enfocaba en derramar todo lo que sabía sobre un tema, como si estuviera en una especie de continuo concurso en que el debiera saber todas las respuestas o sería expulsada. No la había ayudado a hacer muchos amigos, porque siempre parecía condescendiente cuando no sabías de lo que estaba hablando y terminaba erizándose de indignación cuando no la escuchabas, lo que era algo arrogante de su parte porque, a veces, simplemente no querías escuchar sobre lo fascinante que era la utilización del pergamino y la tinta a pesar de los avances modernos, y que entrara en ese estado de ánimo impedía cualquier tipo de conversación.

Probablemente se había asustado ante la posibilidad de estar atrasada con ciertos temas y había estudiado ávidamente antes de llegar al castillo; Dean se había sentido de igual manera, pero aunque empatizaba con la niña, no tenía mucha paciencia para ella. Los niños eran crueles, y si sentían que se burlaban de ellos, contraatacarian con todo el resentimiento de sus cuerpos. No la hizo muy popular en Gryffindor, y Ron había sido uno de sus mayores opositores. Dean todavía no entendía como los tres habían logrado amistarse, pero creía que si funcionaba y no había daño alguno, para qué meterse en problemas ajenos.

\- Sí, pero depende mucho de la cultura - le dijo suavemente, porque los ojos de Harry se veían algo bajos, como si no quisiera dormirse a pesar del cansancio - En general, el tres es un número importante, ya sea por la importancia que le dan las religiones judeo-cristianas y paganas, o los mitos. Él siete es un número muy mágico, y el cuatro en la cultura japonesa es tan temido como el trece en occidente. Es decir, depende de dónde estés parado.

Harry parecía entender, pero Dean no sabía cuánto de ello recordaría al día siguiente porque parecía que iba a desmayarse allí.

\- ¿Dean? - preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Si, Harry? - porque llamarlo Potter era incómodo después de esa conversación.

\- ¿Extrañas a tu padre? - y no, definitivamente no había ni un hueso de tacto en Harry Potter.

\- Si, mucho, supongo que tanto como tú a tus padres.

Harry lo miró, como si buscará algo. Y a la luz de la chimenea, sus ojos verdes parecían casi sobrenaturales. Dean tuvo que conscientemente evitar encogerse un poco, porque, Merlín, el otro niño era algo intenso en ocasiones. Finalmente, Harry asintió como si hubiera hecho un acuerdo no verbal, aparentemente conforme con lo que se que haya visto.

\- Eres un buen amigo, Dean - dijo. Y se levantó, abandonando la manta junto a él, y retirándose a los dormitorios. ¿Desde cuándo eran amigos? Dean no creía que el proceso era así.

Vio su espalda hasta que llegó a los escalones.

\- Harry - y lo vió parar, pero no voltearse - Hay… hay fotos, de James y Lily Potter en algunos libros de historia mágica y… creo haber visto a una mujer como la que describiste en uno de los cuadros de la oficina de Mcgonagall. Yo le preguntaría a ella.

Los hombros de Harry perdieron su tensión, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad de saber si el espejo no le había mostrado solo proyecciones de su imaginación. Y se giró, sonriendo ampliamente antes de asentir y correr escaleras arriba.

Dean se relajó, algo más tranquilo, en el sofá. Él no había estado preocupado, no tenía razones, pero nunca era agradable ver a alguien tan triste.

Bueno, había hecho su buena acción del día. A la mañana siguiente, Potter volvería a su yo habitual y Dean solo hablaría con él en las conversaciones a las que Seamus lo arrastrara.

Con eso en mente, se durmió allí donde estaba. Porque, por Morgana, no había clases y tampoco muchos estudiantes, así que el dormiría donde se le diera la gana.

* * *

Dean apenas prestó atención, cuando en el desayuno, Harry se había sentado a su lado, trayendo a un todavía muy dormido Ron. Si bien era cierto que desde que el resto de primeros años se había ido muy pocas veces se sentaban juntos, tenía más que ver con el hecho de que a Dean le gustaba despertarse temprano, junto al sol y a sus compañeros de habitación les resultaba un suplicio. Como Harry había estado interrumpiendo sus noches de descanso, Dean había comenzado a apreciar el levantarse algo más tarde.

Y, como la noche anterior había dormido tarde y en un sofá, Dean no era una persona muy feliz. O muy despierta. Estaba, principalmente, trabajando en automático, y su modo predeterminado a la mañana era "hermano mayor" y es a lo que iba a culpar por lo que pasó a continuación.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo que sea que fuera a decir fue interrumpido por un algo adormecido Dean.

\- Tu cabeza es un desastre ¿Cómo es que el espejo en el baño te dejó salir sin gritar de horror? - murmuró casi con molestia y procedió a arreglar con sus manos el nido de pájaros que era el cabello de Potter.

Dean tenía, naturalmente, el cabello rizado. Era un rasgo que compartía con sus hermanas y su madre, y siendo el único que tenía tiempo en la mañana, era quien debía peinar con rapidez y eficiencia a ambas niñas. Y enderezar su cabello también. Si había alguien que sabía manejar con destreza el cabello problemático, era Dean; Fiona, su madre, se limitaba a dejar sus rizos libres, y Steve, por experiencia, había aprendido a que el cepillo en las cabezas de sus hermanas era la peor idea. Era en parte la razón por la cual mantenía su cabello al ras, pero había crecido desde el inicio de clases.

Al terminar, asintió satisfecho y dejó ir al niño. Él ruido estrangulado que Ron soltó lo hizo caer a la realidad, despertándolo de la pura vergüenza. No, no otra vez. Le había sucedido algunas veces con Seamus, pero él era su amigo y definitivamente no tenía los problemas de Potter a la hora del contacto no deseado.

Se enfocó en sus compañeros, con una disculpa lista en la punta de su lengua, pero Harry se veía encantado y sonriente. A pesar de que la forma en que Ron lo miraba hacía que Dean quisiera que la tierra lo tragase, si Harry no tenía problemas, él no iba a decir nada. Si el otro niño no se había sentido disgustado por el gesto, ni avergonzado, no era algo para señalar, no cuando le costaba tanto aceptar cualquier tipo de afecto. No es que arreglarle el pelo fuera un gesto de afecto, y tampoco algo que planea repetir, pero teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que el Potter se tensaba ante los abrazos de Granger o las palmadas en la espalda de los Weasley mayores, cualquier cercanía bienvenida era progreso.

No es que a Dean le importará, pero, bueno, si, no tenía excusas. Que lo demanden, era temprano.

Dean se concentró en su desayuno, mientras Potter y Weasley charlaban animadamente. No lo incluyeron exactamente, pero al menos no era uno de esos silencios a los cuales se había acostumbrado. Era algo agradable.

No pensó mucho en como Harry permanecía sonriendo, y como Ron lo miraba de reojo, curioso.

Fue el principio del fin de Dean Thomas

(Quien, muy a pesar de sus quejas, aparentemente amaba el dramatismo)

* * *

 **Ahora, una pequeña advertencia:** a diferencia de mis otros fics, este va a tener capítulos cortos centrados en pequeños momentos (voy a intentar que sea lineal, pero no prometo nada), así que no esperen actualizaciones de 6000 o 7000 palabras, porque esto está literalmente archivado en mi laptop como "short and sweet Dean project"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Really, I'm suffering, did ya' read _the cursed child_? Sometimes I wish i hadn't.

 **Nota de autor:** En serio, amo esto y me divierto tanto escribiendo. Es, como, mi pequeña fábrica de felicidad. Nunca llegaré al nivel de **_Esama_** de actualización diaria, pero esto es como un cielo de escritura (da zone)

Por cierto, sus fics son mi pan de cada día, si quieren chequear pueden revisar su perfil en Ao3.

 **Aliathna** ¡Gracias! De hecho, amo trabajar con cómo los personajes secundarios ven a Harry y lo que debe pasar por sus cabezas a lo largo de los libros (siento que me voy a divertir mucho con el segundo año)

Espero que les guste! Los reviews son amor!

* * *

 _Liar, liar we see the fire_

 _coming from your mouth each day_

 _The fire that burns the truth_

 _as we struggle along our way_

* * *

Faltaban dos días para que las clases comenzaran nuevamente y Dean se había atrasado con su ensayo de pociones. No ayudaba que el tema le pareciera química avanzada pero ingredientes y reacciones completamente extrañas. Lo mareaba, lo confundía y - por todo lo que Morrigan odiaba - ese era su tercer borrador y se estaba quedando sin pergamino. Casi quiebra su pluma de pura frustración, y si no estuviera en la biblioteca - bajo la vigilante mirada de Madame Pince quien lo aterrorizaba y más de una vez lo había sermoneado - gritaría para quitar un poco el borde del estrés.

Así, es cómo Harry y Ron - a quienes antes apenas se cruzaba y ahora, Merlín, estaban en todos lados - lo encontraron. Potter se sentó sin ceremonias en el asiento frente a él con una pila de libros y Weasley, como quien no quiere la cosa comenzó a hablar.

\- Así que… Thomas - Dean simplemente lo miró inexpresivo porque estaba en su límite de paciencia y solo esperaba que lo que fuera que quisieran fuera rápido - Harry me dijo que sabes cosas.

Dean miró a Harry quien parecía algo tímido, de repente, y volvió sus ojos a Ron, arqueando una ceja, levemente irritado.

\- Cosas - la palabra salió más seca que el desierto del Sahara - Sí, se podría decir que sí, como el resto del mundo.

Ron enrojeció, Dean no sabía si de ira o vergüenza, e ignoró su respuesta para continuar.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre un tipo llamado Nicholas Flamel? - dejó escapar rápido, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo escuchara. Lo que era algo inútil, por el volumen de su voz.

Dean los miró a ambos fijamente ¿Estaban hablando en serio? Cuando el silencio se extendió y Harry comenzó a inquietarse, él se dió cuenta de que sí, aparentemente estaban siendo serios. ¿Estaban perdiendo su tiempo con eso?

No pudo evitar concentrarse en Ron, porque ¿De verdad? Dean no podía evitar su incredulidad. Ron y Seamus habían hablado durante horas sobre los cromos más raros de las ranas de chocolate. Él había tenido que soportar una conversación completa sobre dulces, que lo aburrió casi hasta la muerte y ahora el niño, principal instigador del tema, le estaba preguntando quien era Nicholas Flamel.

\- En el cromo de Albus Dumbledore - dice con engañosa suavidad, porque en su mente está planeando sus muertes lo más eficazmente posible - Se lo reconoce por sus trabajos con el reconocido alquimista Nicholas Flamel, quien es mundialmente alavado junto a su esposa Perenelle por la creación de la piedra filosofal…

Espero una reacción. Ambos niños lo miraron como si estuviera hablando en sirenio, y si esto era lo que tenía que soportar Granger, todos los días, también estaría tratando de meter por la fuerza algo de conocimiento en sus cabezas. Él era hijo de _muggles_ y sabía lo que era la piedra filosofal.

\- Ya saben, esa sustancia legendaria que alarga la vida y puede transformar cualquier metal en oro, rompiendo todas las reglas del intercambio equivalente - agregó casi indignado. - La piedra filosofal.

\- ¡La piedra filosofal! ¡Eso es! - grita Harry entusiasmado y Dean siente que se perdió algo en el intercambio. Pasaban de no saber nada a estar muy emocionados por todo el asunto.

Sospechoso.

Potter sacude a Weasley como si no pudiera creer su suerte, mientras el pelirrojo sigue atascado murmurando sobre "cómo no pude recordarlo" y "tenemos que hablar con Hermione". Harry le agradece apresuradamente y corriendo ambos desaparecen de la biblioteca, con Madame Pince quejándose vocalmente sobre su comportamiento en su "antro sagrado".

Dean mira el espacio en el que estaban y luego sacude la cabeza. Lo que sea, él tiene que terminar el ensayo y que sea lo mejor posible. Snape no parece de los maestros que aceptan un trabajo a medias.

* * *

Dean sigue sin entender porque Granger lo sigue mirando como si la hubiera ofendido personalmente. Él trata de rememorar, pero está bastante seguro que jamás habló con ella.

Se encoge de hombros y sigue con su vida, intentando que Seamus no queme nada más en lo que resta del año escolar.

No estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

* * *

Se avecinaba el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y el ánimo dentro de la Sala común era algo tenso. Todos estaban expectantes, por supuesto, pero Wood había informado en sonoras quejas a quien deseara escucharlo despotricar, que Snape sería el árbitro.

Snape, que en clase restaba puntos a los Gryffindor por estornudar y nunca decía una palabra a los Slytherin que maliciosamente arruinaban las pociones de otros. Snape que había hecho muy claro su desagrado poco profesional a Harry Potter, actual buscador del equipo de Quiddicht. Snape, que cuya sola mención hacía que el extraño trío de amigos de primer año se lanzara a susurrar violentamente el uno al otro. Todos estaban nerviosos.

A Dean no podría importarle menos.

No terminaba de entender el juego, y nadie había podido hacerle una comparación con algún deporte muggle. Así que simplemente asistía a la tribuna en apoyo a su Casa y porque Seamus lo sobornaba con comida y café, que solo podía conseguir de contrabando en el sector de profesores. Por alguna razón, cada vez que se servía una taza en la mesa del Gran Comedor, su amada bebida era repentinamente intercambiada por té negro y si volvía a beber té en lugar de café, iba a implosionar en su asiento.

Respuesta final: por el bien de su salud, iba a asistir.

También estaba el hecho de que había visto el rostro de Harry volverse de una sospechosa tonalidad de verde al escuchar sobre el arbitraje y por la alarma en el rostro de sus amigos, Dean no creía que fuera por temor al favoritismo del hombre por Slytherin. Había un cierto miedo en sus ojos. A Dean le daba mala espina.

Así que, estaba especialmente vigilante el día del partido. Seamus les había encontrado un lugar con los otros Gryffindor, cerca de Neville, Weasley y Granger. Los últimos estaban sospechosamente susurrando algo sobre "locomotor mortis", que él recordaba era uno de los maleficios preferidos de Malfoy. Lo había probado la semana anterior con Neville, y habían tenido que pedir ayuda de un estudiante de séptimo con una clara necesidad de cafeína. Dean podía conmiserarse con la niña.

Harry no se veía mejor en el aire que en la tierra, pero al ver el sector de profesores, se iluminó. Dean, tomando un sorbo del café que Seamus proporcionó gustosamente, comprendió al mirar en la misma dirección. ¿Qué hacía Dumbledore en el partido? Era muy raro era verlo asistiendo a un partido de Quiddicht. Pero, Dean aceptaría que la precaución era necesaria, especialmente después del último partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, donde la escoba de Harry fue maldecida en pleno juego.

A su lado, Granger y Weasley se aliviaron visiblemente. O lo estaban, hasta que Malfoy llegó, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. Dean los miró como si fueran estúpidos ¿Qué demonios hacían en el sector Gryffindor? ¿Acaso tenían un deseo de muerte? No podrían hechizar a nadie, habría demasiados testigos. A menos que que alguno de sus compañeros iniciara la pelea, probablemente por instigación de Malfoy, pero Dean creía que tenían algo de autoconservación. No lo harían con los profesores tan cerca.

Dean concentró su vista en Harry, que parecía más relajado. Una mejora notable después de unas semanas increíblemente incómodas para el niño. Desintonizó de la conversación entre sus acompañantes, más concentrado en los movimientos arriesgados de Harry con la escoba. Había empezado claramente en control, pero ahora había algo extraño. Es como si quisiera probarse, zambulléndose con más brusquedad, algo más implacable a la hora de perseguir la snicht.

La voz de Malfoy comenzaba a sonar cada vez más molesta, elevando su volumen, y Potter más errático. No estaba haciendo nada extraño, pero había una subyacente desesperación en el niño que empezaba a enervar a Dean.

\- ¿Saben por qué creo que eligen a la gente para el equipo de Gryffindor? - Dijo, demasiado fuerte para su ya creciente irritación y Dean apretó su taza plástica hasta casi romperla. - Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter, que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Tú-...

Y abruptamente se calló. Posiblemente tenía que ver con la media copa de café caliente que Dean acababa de arrojar directo a su cuello, no dañando nada delicado pero seguramente ardiendo como pocas cosas el mocoso malcriado había sentido en su vida. Sintió como Seamus palmeaba su brazo, no sabía si en apoyo o conmoción.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Granger sosteniendo físicamente a Weasley. Ya está, se había cansado y tiró lo que quedaba de su café, así que limpiando cuidadosamente sus manos y colocando la prueba del crimen en la mano de un desprevenido Goyle, se retiró de las gradas junto a un muy confundido Seamus. Malfoy con la boca lista para gritar de indignación. A sus espaldas, se oyeron los vítores que indicaban que Harry había atrapado las snicht. _Game over._

Ignorando la sarta de preguntas de su mejor amigo, Dean comenzó silenciosamente a entrar en pánico porque estaba empezando a pensar que Potter le importaba, tal vez, un poco. Si había una persona en el mundo que pudiera dar una serie de ataques cardíacos inducidos por el cero respeto hacía su propia vida y seguridad a alguien, ese era Harry Potter. Lo sabía incluso antes de enterarse del incidente del troll, historia que había logrado sonsacarle a George Weasley a cambio de un par de favores. Él solo… acababa de condenarse a unos años de canas tempranas y estrés casi constante. Lo iban a matar, porque Potter venía en paquete incluido con Granger y Weasley; solo Seamus le provocaba una elevada presión arterial con su propensión al fuego.

O no.

Asintiendo para si mismo, Dean decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo. Si no lo veía, no existía.

* * *

 ** _Horas más tarde…._**

Weasley se acercó a Dean tarde en la noche, seguido de una Granger que se veía algo nerviosa.

Él pelirrojo colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Dean, quien se había enderezado en alarma y lo miró mortalmente serio.

\- Thomas - dijo firmemente - eres mi nuevo héroe.

Luego lo soltó y se fue.

Dean se quedó mirando su espacio vacío.

¿Qué?

Levantó la vista y se sorprendió de que Granger siguiera allí. Cual fuera su expresión pareció divertirla lo suficiente como para explicar.

\- Cuando te fuiste, Malfoy hizo un berrinche colosal y terminó llamando la atención de Flitwick, quien vio a Goyle con la copa de café y las túnicas mojadas. Malfoy intentó culparte pero no sabía tu nombre, y resultó que su historia sobre un anónimo estudiante Gryffindor, que no estaba allí, era muy poco creíble a comparación de la versión de una pelea entre compañeros de casa, que quiso taparse para no perder puntos. Los otros Gryffindor no te mencionaron y terminaron restándole veinte puntos a Slytherin. - Hermione le sonrió. Era una cosa pequeña y dulce, y le convenía enormemente, mucho más que sus habituales ceños - No creía que Snape pudiera estar más disgustado después del final del partido. Aparentemente sí.

Dean elevó sus cejas y miró hacia donde Ron se había retirado.

\- Lo salvaste de meterse en problemas, defendiste a Harry e inculpaste a Goyle de atacar a Malfoy - la niña levantó tres dedos - Creo que acabas de ganarte un amigo, Thomas. O dos ¿Si no es problema?

Era un problema. Ellos tres, en general, significaban problemas, pero Granger lo veía tan esperanzada que tuvo dificultades para hablar durante unos segundos. Era extraño verla tan suave, él casi creía que su rostro estaba atascado en una mueca de insatisfacción y siempre lista para dar un regaño. Abrió la boca para aclarar que no lo había hecho por Harry, que simplemente encontró a Malfoy increíblemente molesto, que…

\- Sí, eso me gustaría - fue lo que escapó.

 _Que Nimueh lo maldiga a él y su maldita boca._

Hermione le sonrió otra vez, lo que le seguía pareciendo algo surrealista, y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Dean se tapó el rostro con las manos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan débil?

* * *

Saludos y suerte en su semana!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer o descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero, damn it I wish I own them. Dean is my broody baby and I love him.

 **Nota de autora:** Amo esto, como, demasiado. No puedo parar. Realmente, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

 **Princesa Vampírica** ¡Gracias por leer! Y si, opino lo mismo, Dean es una bola de estrés y el trío de oro no ayuda, pero en el fondo es feliz (Viviendo en negación)

* * *

 _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe_

 _Catch a dragon by the toe,_

 _If he holler, let it go_

 _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe_

* * *

Dean miró fijamente su libro de encantamientos y quiso enterrar su rostro en sus manos. Él era un caso perdido. No había forma de que pudiera entenderlo, y a pesar de la nueva amistad con la mejor alumna de su clase, no quería pedirle ayuda. No era orgullo, porque él tenía mejor sentido que eso; solo que Hermione era... intimidante. Y demasiado agresiva a la hora de enseñar para su gusto. Le gustaba mucho apegarse al libro, por lo que tampoco es que pudiera decirle algo diferente.

Seamus era incluso peor que él. Incendiaba todo.

Dean se quejó sonoramente, porque los alumnos por arriba del cuarto año estaban demasiado ocupados con sus exámenes como para dar consejos. Los de segundo y tercer año eran demasiado condescendientes con los de primer año, como si hace poco no estarían en el exacto mismo lugar. Y, además de Hermione, no sabía quien podría entender el tema con claridad suficiente como para explicarle o corregir sus errores.

No tenía amigos en otras casas, principalmente porque desde la selección, era como si cualquier amabilidad solo se reservara para los compañeros de Casa. Lo que era ridículo y ponía a Dean de mal humor.

Así que fue a preguntarle al profesor Flitwick quien podría ayudarlo de los estudiantes de primer año, que no fuera Hermione. Y se enteró que, de hecho, Granger no era la mejor estudiante de su clase, sino Blaise Zabini. Un Slytherin.

Dean vaciló solo un segundo, y después se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Por mucho que Harry y Ron predicaran sobre la maldad de las serpientes, y la tiranía de Snape, y muchas otras cosas que permanecían entre murmullos descontentos, ningún Slytherin le había hecho algo malo. Claro, Malfoy era un idiota irritante que debería ser erradicado de la faz de la tierra, pero más allá del pomposo rubio, él no conocía a otros estudiantes. Y su madre era abogada, si había algo que le había enseñado a respetar era la ambición y la astucia. Él siempre había pensado que si ella fuera una bruja, habría asistido a la Casa de las serpientes.

Cuando él le dijo eso a su profesor, el hombre se rió encantado y lo felicitó por su actitud progresista. A lo que Dean frunció el ceño, porque simplemente estaba ignorando los prejuicios de su Casa. Si eso era progresista en el mundo mágico, estaban en serios problemas.

El Jefe de Ravenclaw le dijo que, por mor de la rivalidad entre sus Casas, él le informaría al Slytherin de que había otro alumno interesado en obtener una tutoría, sin mencionar que era un Gryffindor, y los puntos extras que eso le podría dar. Por lo que Zabini probablemente aceptaría.

Tendría que esperar unos días, pero probablemente tendría la ayuda que tanto necesitaba.

Y una distracción para todo el drama que se desarrollaba en su Casa por la repentina preocupación hacia el profesor Quirrell, de quien antes de burlaban implacablemente. El hombre se veía cada vez más cansado y estresado, pero no en riesgo de muerte como Harry, Hermione y Ron parecían creer.

Dean realmente no quería saber. No cuando faltaban solo diez semanas para los exámenes.

* * *

El mejor estudiante de Flitwick se veía tan sangre pura que Dean se sintió algo inadecuado. Postura recta, manos cuidadosamente cruzadas sobre un libro de encantamientos de tercer año (¿Para que iban a necesitar eso?) y una imagen impecable. Sería el tipo de niño que su madre arrullaría y luego intentaría que Dean aprendiera de sus modales.

Dean le daría puntos a Blaise Zabini, pues cuando se sentó en su mesa en la biblioteca y anunció que él era quien necesitaba la tutoría de encantos, el Slytherin había brevemente ojeado su corbata roja y dorada, y, por alguna razón sus ojos, para luego simplemente asentir en conformidad. Ni siquiera un parpadeo de sorpresa o disgusto en su expresión, simplemente cordial.

Ambos ignoraron la evidente sorpresa de los estudiantes a su alrededor. Especialmente la mirada casi traicionada de Harry y Ron, solo unos metros más lejos, dónde Hermione estaba intentando que estudiaran en grupo. Y fallando, si los gritos frustrados del niño Weasley cuando no estaba fulminando a Dean, eran alguna indicación.

A Dean le importaba poco, no cuando el futuro de su educación estaba en riesgo.

 _(Tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramático, pero, maldita sea, que a él le preocupaban sus calificaciones)_

Zabini era paciente y compuesto, y para cada pregunta de Dean, tenía una respuesta. Cuando no entendía, el otro niño se paraba a pensar un poco, para luego explicarlo nuevamente pero con alguna analogía o ejemplo más cotidiano.

La rivalidad de Casas podría encontrar un bonito y pequeño lugar donde no brillara el sol para esconderse, porque, joder, el estudiante de Slytherin era su nueva persona favorita. Dean se lo iba a quedar hasta que terminara Hogwarts.

Se distrajo levemente de la explicación de Blaise cuando Hagrid entró a la biblioteca. Intentó nuevamente enfocarse en el Slytherin, hasta que escuchó la voz de Ron.

\- Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos - dijo Ron con grandilocuencia - Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro: es la Piedra Fi...

\- ¡Shhhh! - Dean escuchó a Hagrid callarlo con rudeza.

Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de quejarse audiblemente ¿En qué problemas se iban a meter ahora? No podían perder más puntos, Slytherin ya iba a la cabeza para la Copa, y Dean le gustaría pasar su época de exámenes sin escuchar a Wood chillar como una Banshee por perder los puntos que ganaban los partidos de Quiddicht.

No, Dean pensó vehementemente, él no quería saber. Maldita sea su curiosidad, él iba a mantener en esta ocasión su negación plausible. Con esto en mente, volcó toda su atención en Blaise y bloqueó cualquier sonido del mundo fuera de su mesa de estudio.

Su compañero Slytherin parecía increíblemente divertido ante la repentina oleada de preguntas de Dean, pero no hizo más que entrecerrar sus inclinados ojos, lo que le daba un aspecto algo felino, y sonreír. Sin comentarios. Dean definitivamente iba a mantener la asociación.

Cuando quedaban pocos temas para abarcar, Blaise pareció querer invertir sus posiciones y preguntar. Quería saber sobre sus muecas a lo largo de la tarde. Y Dean no tuvo problemas en contestar porque Zabini era lo suficientemente agradable y lo que iba a decir ya era conocimiento común en Gryffindor.

\- Harry es... bueno, tiene una especie de habilidad única para encontrar problemas - Dijo Dean, pudiendo finalmente hablarlo con alguien, porque en Gryffindor eso era noticia vieja y Seamus estaba harto de escuchar a Dean repetirlo - Y sé, con toda seguridad, que lo de hace un rato significa que vamos a perder una significativa cantidad de puntos. Ya solo... nos resignamos, pero el capitán del equipo de Quiddicht se pone un poco insoportable cada vez que pasa y mi paciencia murió junto con mi falta de cafeína.

Blaise, para su sorpresa, asintió en comprensión.

\- Malfoy pudo haber sido el culpable de algunos de esos problemas, tiene una extraña fijación en Potter. La primer noche no dejó de quejarse por como se había atrevido a rechazar groseramente una alianza en favor de Weasley - El Slytherin hizo una mueca - Lo que fue realmente estúpido, porque Malfoy puede ser un idiota, pero su familia tiene mucha influencia en el Ministerio y la respuesta poco política de Potter, a pesar de honorable en defender a su amigo, pudo muy bien haber condenado al padre de Weasley a unos meses muy incómodos en el trabajo.

Dean lo miró curioso. Blaise parecía muy agradable como para ser aliado de Malfoy, incluso si era políticamente conveniente.

El Slytherin pareció escuchar sus pensamientos porque sonrió, amplió y algo depredador. Sus ojos afilados, juzgando a Dean, como si estuviera analizando los pros y contras de explicarle el asunto a un Gryffindor, pero pareció encontrarlo beneficioso, porque finalmente respondió.

Dean se sintió como si estuviera viendo a una mini-versión masculina de su madre y se sintió amenazado, porque Fiona era aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

\- Los Slytherin se enorgullecen de ser los mejores. - comenzó Blaise, y Dean tuvo que retenerse de resoplar, porque, _humildad -_ Lleva mucho trabajo, requiere inteligencia, requiere astucia, y definitivamente requiere redes de contactos. Cualquiera sea el objetivo, lo que sea necesario para llegar a él, lo alcanzas. Nada como diferencias de opiniones nos detienen, porque somos adaptables, especialmente cuando queremos algo. Y, como dije, Malfoy es un nombre lo suficientemente importante en el mundo mágico como para, si no hacer alianzas, al menos no molestar.

\- Tarde - dejó escapar, para su consternación. Ahora, eso se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Cuando Blaise lo miró agudamente, Dean decidió que debería aprender a callarse.

\- ¿Oh? -

Dean se enfurruñó un poco, porque él todavía no había aprendido a sonar tan cuestionador con una simple vocalización. Era el gesto firma de su madre, y él había tratado durante años aprender el truco, porque se sentía tan sutilmente amenazante que era una maravilla lingüística.

\- Pude, o no, haber volcado café caliente en él, durante un partido de Quiddicht - Al ver a Blaise abriendo cómicamente los ojos, se defendió - ¡Estaba siendo irritante! Y era la primera vez en casi dos semanas que había probado siquiera dos sorbos de café, no estaba en mi estado más estable.

En lugar de desdén, o molestia, incluso esperó rechazo, Blaise dejó escapar una risa sorprendida.

\- ¡Fuiste tú! Nos hiciste perder cincuenta puntos ¿Lo sabías? - Pero no parecía enojado por ello, muy al contrario, le sonreía encantado - ¿Cómo lograste eso? Malfoy ni siquiera parecía saber a qué Casa pertenecías, y fue por eso, principalmente, que no le creyeron cuando asumió que eras Gryffindor y trató de explicarse; estuvo de mal humor toda la semana, y se negó a contar que pasó exactamente, Pansy dijo que tampoco hubo testigos. Además de Crabbe y Goyle, pero es complicado establecer una conversación cuando ambos siempre están pegados a Malfoy.

El Slytherin rodó los ojos y Dean arqueó una ceja, muy entretenido a su pesar.

\- Por supuesto que hubo testigos - Vio a Blaise abrir la boca para preguntar y le sonrió, algo conspirador. - Todos los alumnos en las gradas de Gryffindor.

Zabini parecía querer golpear su rostro contra la mesa, adivinando lo que probablemente había sucedido. ¡Por fin alguien entendía su estado constante!

\- Ese idiota - se quejó - Ya me parecía raro que no le hubiera informado a todos cada detalle, le gusta quejarse, también presumir pero no va al caso ¿Y por qué no estaba seguro de si eras Gryffindor, si estabas en las gradas?

\- Bueno, las gradas son de acceso público y es más bien una decisión tácita de las Casas asignarse secciones, pero cualquiera puede sentarse donde quiera. Tampoco es obligatorio llevar uniforme o distinciones a los partidos, yo solo asisto por el café así que fui con ropa normal - Explicó algo desconcertado por la calma de su compañero de estudio, si fuera Dean, él estaría algo enojado y se lo informó - ¿No estás, no se, algo molesto aunque sea?

\- Oh, estoy molesto, con Malfoy - Dijo Blaise, dejando descansar su rostro en su mano - Pero no contigo, fue su culpa después de todo. La primer regla que nos enseñan los prefectos es que tenemos reinado libre mientras no afecte la reputación de la Casa.

\- Eh, ¿Entonces su primer regla es "no sean atrapados"? - reflexionó Dean, pensando en lo diferente que eso sonaba del discurso que les dio el hermano de Ron sobre las reglas y las sanciones correspondientes - Me gusta, mucho más flexible que en Gryffindor, pero probablemente sea lo mejor teniendo en cuenta las tendencias de mis compañeros de Casa.

\- ¡Exactamente! Sabía que había una razón para que me cayeras tan bien a pesar de ser un Gryffindor - Le informó descaradamente Blaise.

Bueno, suponía que algunos prejuicios de Casa iban a permanecer, pero mientras no se metieran con los insultos de sangre, todo iba a estar bien. Blaise parecía ser una buena compañía y había aprendido con él más que en todo el año ateniéndose al libro, pero no iba a sentarse a escuchar ningún discurso sangre pura. Curiosamente, el Slytherin no había dicho nada sobre su estatus de hijo de _muggles_ , pero suponía que esa era solo la cortesía y educación haciéndose cargo.

Eh, quien lo diría, resulta que el problema de Malfoy no eran las creencias elitistas de la nobleza mágica, solo que era grosero. Interesante saberlo.

* * *

 **Doscientos puntos menos para Gryffindor y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin después...**

Dean miraba vacíamente el libro de encantamientos, Blaise imitando su estado desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ambos callados después de terminar la última sesión de tutoría.

\- ¿Por qué son así? - Exhaló la pregunta estoicamente - Blaise ¿Por qué, por el amor de Morgana, son así?

\- No lo sé. - respondió, claramente con más energía que Dean como para realmente sonar molesto - Al menos los tuyos querían ser discretos, Malfoy fue a acusarlos a _Mcgonagall._ Fue a decirle a una profesora que otros estudiantes estaban fuera de horas recorriendo el castillo, como si él no fuera un maldito estudiante. Merlín, ya no puedo más con esto.

Dean siguió tan inexpresivo como al comienzo.

\- Estaban contrabandeando un dragón - le confesó, Blaise se veía tan horrorizado como él debería sentirse si tuviera energía - Un _dragón._

 _-_ ¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes, Gryffindor? _-_

 _\- No lo sé -_ Escondió su rostro tras sus manos - Y no piensan parar.

\- ¿¡ _Más dragones_!? - Si Blaise no fuera tan compuesto, Dean creería que eso fue un chillido.

\- No, conspiraciones - Respondió, cansado de todo, porque, maldita sea, dragones - No les gustó esto de la tutoría porque eres un Slytherin, y son todos engendros del mal porque son estudiantes de Snape, quien al parecer quiere asesinar a Harry.

\- Somos engendros del mal - Bufó Blaise - Pero sus afirmaciones de Snape son ridículas.

\- Por supuesto que es ridículo, si Snape quisiera a Harry muerto, ya estaría muerto - Se quejó - Es poderoso y aterrador, además de un miembro del personal con acceso a todo el castillo, podría envenenar su jugo de calabaza en el desayuno, almuerzo o cena, podría incluso ser en clase; se iría a la cama sintiéndose bien y nunca se despertaría. O algo que imite los efectos de una enfermedad mágica, para la cual Harry no tiene defensas generadas porque fue criado por muggles, y todo el mundo supondría que solo fue un caso grave de viruela de dragón. Lo último que haría sería maldecir su escoba en público frente a toda la escuela, como tan convencidos están.

Blaise lo miró unos minutos es silencio, hasta el punto en que Dean se retorció ligeramente en su asiento por la incomodidad.

\- ¿Cómo estás en Gryffindor?

\- Cállate Blaise, estaba siendo serio.

\- Yo también.

* * *

¡Saludos! _(Pssst, los reviews son amor)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer o Descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Do I need to keep writing these?

 **Nota de autor:** No puedo parar de escribir esto, no me arrepiento de nada.

Es mi forma de lidiar con los sentimientos que me deja Star Wars, sin escribir un fic de Star Wars (no pienso meterme en ese agujero de conejo a menos de que termine de conocer el universo extendido, y la serie animada). Las películas me generan esto.

No sé si estar agradecida o molesta.

 **The Mad Doll ¡** Muchas gracias! También adoro a Harry, así que definitivamente estaremos viendo mucho de él en el fic. Y si, los magos no suelen ser las personas más lógicas, Dean sufrirá con ello todos sus días en Hogwarts.

* * *

 _The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,_

 _But I have promises to keep,_

 _And miles to go before I sleep_

 _And miles to go before I sleep_

* * *

Seamus se había vuelto insoportable, en realidad, toda la escuela se había vuelto increíblemente detestable. Al final de la semana, Dean tenía el repentino deseo golpear a todo el mundo en la cara. Excepto Blaise, porque ese niño era una maravilla para el mundo y hasta le había traído café de las cocinas (a pesar de negarse rotundamente a decirle la ubicación a menos que tuviera información de igual o mayor valor para intercambiar; no lo tomó personalmente, pues su ¿aliado, amigo, tutor? era una serpiente y era solo la forma en la que trabajaban).

Él comprendía el sentimiento de querer ahogar a Harry, Weasley y Granger con una almohada - Neville era lamentablemente daño colateral - pero el ostracismo al cual todos los habían condenado era casi bordando la mezquindad. En especial los alumnos mayores, quienes Dean pensaba debían saber mejor.

No sabía que le molestaba más, si escuchar a Neville llorar casi todas las noches, o la forma en que Harry y Hermione parecían marchitarse visiblemente ante las miradas hostiles. Para su sorpresa, Ron, quien creía que peor tomaría la animosidad contra ellos, era quien le susurraba consuelo al niño Longbottom durante los días más complicados y distraía la atención de sus amigos de lo que los rodeaba. A Dean le resultaba adorablemente entrañable porque era claro que el niño tenía el rango emocional de una cucharita y odiaba involucrarse con cualquier cosa remotamente emocional, pero aun así se sentaba pacientemente a charlar de cómo se sentían sus amigos e incluso llegó a abrazar a Neville en uno de sus episodios de llanto, a pesar de verse como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos allí.

Dean había tenido la urgencia de acercarse a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y decirle _"ya está, ya está, buen trabajo"._

Seamus había abierto la boca para burlarse y solo la mirada fría de Dean junto con la amenaza de daño corporal, lo hizo callarse. Amaba a su mejor amigo, pero en ocasiones era un idiota que se dejaba llevar por la multitud. Era lo fácil, era lo sencillo, e iba contra todo lo que Fiona había tratado de inculcarle toda su vida, con lo que Susa había tratado de mostrarle con cada trazo de pincel sobre un lienzo viejo que Dean de alguna manera había logrado encontrar en los depósitos del hospital. No iba a tolerar tal actitud de él.

Se había sentido tan orgulloso de Wood cuando había rechazado la triste renuncia de Harry al equipo. Había tenido muchas ganas de mirar con suficiencia a Angelina y Katie quienes habían sido algunas de las jugadoras que se habían negado incluso a reconocer la presencia de Harry fuera de las reuniones de estrategia.

No es que eso mejorara las cosas, pues solo había hecho que todo el equipo fuera más gélido hacia Harry.

Muy a su pesar, y reticencia interna, se preocupaba por los tres niños. Y todavía tenía grabada en su memoria la vacilante llama de esperanza en los marrones ojos de Hermione cuando ofreció su mano en amistad. Maldita sea.

Así que, armado con toda la resignación de alguien que había perdido la batalla contra si mismo, comenzó a arrastrar al trío Gryffindor a improvisadas sesiones de estudio (Había incluso pensado llevarlos con él a sus reuniones con Blaise, pero lo sucedido con el dragón los había dejado algo sensibles con respecto a los Slytherin). A veces era en la biblioteca, pero siempre había algún estudiante rencoroso y Dean no los quería cerca de ningún idiota, así que mayormente se atenían a los jardines. Dean los ayudaba principalmente con encantamientos, rememorando casi todo lo que había trabajado con Blaise, y con Historia de la magia; su madre siempre recalcaba sobre las leyes, sus precedentes, lo importante del pasado a la hora de ganar o no un caso, y Dean aplicaba sus reglas a casi todo en su vida. Tal vez, era una de las razones por la cual se llevaba tan bien con los ideales de Slytherin, y Fiona definitivamente era una serpiente de corazón.

Si tenía suerte, en una u otra ocasión pudo arrastrar a Neville, quien tenía un don casi sobrenatural para la Herbología y Dean le había seriamente preguntado si tenía algún antepasado Aos sí, pues era la definición de lo que Steve le había relatado era un Ghillie Dhu. Todos se habían confundido por sus términos, y él les dijo que se refería a los sidhe, o la Buena Gente, o cualquier otra denominación que les gustara usar. Había tantas que era difícil seguir el rastro.

Ron y Neville se habían visiblemente indignado, a pesar de que lo había dicho como un cumplido y por verdadera curiosidad. Allí, ambos niños les habían explicado a Dean que las criaturas mágicas y los magos no se mezclaban, y los hijos nacidos de esas uniones no eran bien vistos socialmente.

Admitieron a regañadientes que habían sido muy comunes antes del estatuto secreto y algunas de las habilidades tan elogiadas por la comunidad mágica venían de seres no humanos, como los metamorfomagos tenían algún cambiaformas en su línea familiar. Hermione y Dean no se habían sentido muy impresionados, la primera porque eso sonaba mucho a un argumento purista y él porque en el folklore irlandés los Aos si venían de los Tuatha Dé Dannan, o tribu de los dioses. No era algo con lo que se debía jugar, u ofenderse, fue a la manera de Dean un gran cumplido.

Steve y Susa le habían enseñado bien su mitología, ambos enamorados del tema. Y luego de conocer el mundo mágico, se había sentido respetuoso de las viejas historias porque lo habían ayudado a entender un poco las reglas con las que se manejaba ese nuevo mundo. Les había dicho que si sentían tan ofendidos por tal acusación, no quería volver a escucharlos volver a invocar el nombre de Merlín, quien se cree fue un cambion, o hablarle a Hagrid, quien era semi-gigante.

Los niños se estremecieron después de eso, claramente culpables, y Dean dejó ir el tema. Quería animarlos, no regañarlos. Y suspirando, aceptó que tal vez estar bien con los muggles no significaba necesariamente no ser un purista.

Ah, la hipocresía de los magos.

Harry y Hermione parecieron pensar exactamente lo mismo, si sus muecas conjuntas indicaban algo.

Más allá de ese incidente - después del cuál Hermione había tratado de estrujar cada historia folklórica de su cerebro - las sesiones de estudio lograron mantener fuera de sus mentes la hostilidad de su propia Casa. Dean se habría aplaudido por su éxito, con todos estudiando y manteniéndose fuera de problemas.

Solo podía esperar que durara.

* * *

Por supuesto que no iba a durar, porque el mundo mágico odiaba a Dean.

Él solo... él solo ¿Por qué?

\- ¿El bosque prohibido? ¿Del cuál nos advirtieron el primer día porque estaba lleno de criaturas potencialmente mortales o, al menos, no muy humano-amigables? - Miró casi suplicante a Hermione, Harry y Neville, rogando por que fuera una broma de mal gusto. Pero los tres niños negaron con la cabeza - ¿Es eso siquiera ético?

\- ¿Estábamos con Hagrid? - Intentó consolarlo Hermione, aunque claramente ocultando algo, si las miradas que intercambió con los otros dos niños era indicación.

Dean estrechó sus ojos.

\- ¿Haciendo qué, exactamente? - preguntó con engañosa suavidad.

\- Ah... ¿Investigando quién pudo matar a dos unicornios para beber su sangre? - Dejó escapar Harry en una prisa y cuando Dean pudo descifrarlo, sus ojos se afilaron - ¡Pero todo salió bien! ¡Nos salvó Firenze, un centauro!

Dean los miró seriamente a los tres antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos. Contó hasta poder obtener algo de compostura. Uno, dos, tres.

\- ¿Qué demonios está mal con esta jodida escuela? -

Harry abrió la boca como para contestarle, probablemente confesar lo que se susurraba con Hermione y Ron, y Dean lo paró en seco.

\- No, era una pregunta retórica, no quiero realmente saber ¡No me vas a quitar mi negación plausible otra vez!

* * *

La semana de exámenes Harry se la pasó saltando ante cada sombra, Hermione y Ron no pareciendo mejores con sus ojeras y sus rostros sombríos. Dean había dicho que no quería saber, pero por Merlín ¿Qué más podría haber pasado en el Bosque que los dejó así?

Los tres fueron como fantasmas, moviéndose casi por inercia debido a la falta de sueño.

Dean no quería saber.

No quería.

Apretó los puños. Lo mejor sería estar atento.

Maldita sea su preocupación.

* * *

El día en que Dean vio al trío igualmente inquieto, y susurrándose furiosamente el uno al otro, lo supo. Ese sería el día en que harían algo estúpido y jodidamente peligroso, y estaba casi completamente seguro que estaba relacionado con la Piedra Filosofal que Harry y Ron le habían preguntado tantos meses atrás. Había vuelto a escuchar sobre la sustancia alquímica casi semanalmente después de eso, aunque sin un contexto adecuado, solo podía teorizar.

Neville pareció sentir lo mismo que él, pero parecía listo para detener lo que sea que fueran a hacer, si la determinación en sus ojos y sus manos temblorosas eran alguna señal. Dean arrastró a Neville al rincón más oscuro de la Sala Común, a esperar.

Cuando se vació, los tres niños comenzaron a hablar. Neville se adelantó antes de que Dean pudiera detenerlo. A pesar de querer enfrentarlos también, él se quedó en su lugar, viendo que podía sacar de esa confrontación, no se iba entrometer.

O no lo iba a hacer, hasta que Hermione levantó su varita y apuntó a Neville.

\- ¡Petrificus to-...

Su hechizo fue interrumpido por un almohadón directo a su rostro. La niña, debidamente sorprendida, dejó caer su varita. Harry y Ron se sobresaltaron.

\- Creo - dijo Dean, furioso - que eso es suficiente.

\- ¡Dean, no entiendes, es esencial! ¡Voldemort...!

No. Lo que sea que fueran a hacer, no justificaba atacar a un amigo. Los miró con toda la frialdad que su cuerpo pudo reunir y sus compañeros de casa se estremecieron visiblemente.

\- ¡Si es tan importante, váyanse ya! Por el amor de Nimue - les gritó - Esto no es necesario, solo vayan.

Harry parecía que había sido pateado. Honestamente, a Dean no le importaba.

\- No crean que no hablaremos de esto más tarde - les informó, apuntándolos a los tres - pero si es tan _esencial_ , les sugiero que se apresuren.

La voz de Dean destilaba burla alrededor de la palabra. Harry parecía listo para explicarse allí, pero Ron agarró su mano y negó con la cabeza. Hermione se veía igual de desgarrada.

Harry y Hermione huyeron de la Sala Común, como si el diablo mismo los persiguiera, y Ron se detuvo brevemente para agradecerle.

\- Solo vete - le dijo rudamente y el Weasley asintió, desapareciendo tan rápido como sus amigos.

Dean era pura furia, pero se suavizó un poco cuando Neville comenzó a llorar. No era un llanto agradable, su rostro completamente rojo y lagrimeante, y bastantes mocos. Igual que Lena, su hermana menor. Él suspiró y abrazó al niño igual que lo haría con Lena, sosteniéndolo con suavidad y murmurando palabras calmantes, sin importar que Neville tuviera su misma edad.

\- Yo s-solo... no q-quería perder más pu-puntos, Dean - Hipó - No p-pensé...

\- Lo sé - dijo finalmente Dean - Ven, vamos a evitar que esos idiotas se maten a sí mismos.

\- ¿C-cómo?

* * *

La profesora Mcgonagall atendió la puerta de su habitación todavía pulcramente vestida como en sus clases, pero su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros. La diferencia con el usualmente apretado moño desequilibró momentáneamente a Dean, pero se recuperó al ver la juiciosa mirada de Minerva.

\- Potter, Weasley y Granger van a hacer algo estúpido y muy posiblemente peligroso esta noche - Dijo, evaluando la reacción de la mujer - ¿Algo relacionado a la Piedra Filosofal?

Mcgonagall parecía la exasperación encarnada. Bienvenida al mundo de Dean Thomas.

\- ¿Por qué? - Dijo con resignación, una mano yendo a su rostro en un gesto cansado.

\- Es lo que me pregunto todos los días.

* * *

Dean miró al niño en la cama, tan, tan enojado que si no fuera porque ya estaba herido, lo hubiera golpeado directo en el rostro. Hermione y Ron, sentados a su lado, se retorcieron en las incómodas sillas de la enfermería.

Porque allí es dónde habían terminado después de su estúpida aventura. La enfermería. Dónde Harry estuvo inconsciente tres días.

Dean había escuchado teorías y suposiciones, desde un incidente en el Bosque Prohibido hasta un duelo con el aparentemente no-muerto Señor Oscuro. Él había pensado que eran solo rumores exacerbados. Sus amigos no eran tan tontos como para ir a pelear con un mago oscuro solos, sin ninguna habilidad mayor a los hechizos de primer año, sin que nadie más supiera además de la profesora Mcgonagall a quien _Dean_ informó.

 _¡Los profesores no nos escuchaban! ¡Dumbledore se había ido del castillo! ¡Snape era increíblemente sospechoso! ¡Sabía como pasar a Fluffy! ¡Las trampas que pusieron los profesores eran fáciles de pasar, si no hubiéramos intervenido, Voldemort habría obtenido la Piedra Filosofal!_

Excusas, débiles, tristes, y Dean pensaba Hermione podría pensar en mejores argumentos que los que honestamente había dicho. Los niños frente a él habían caído en la trampa diseñada para alguien más, si la rapidez con la que Dumbledore había regresado al castillo podía ser tomada en consideración. Voldemort, el segundo mago oscuro más influyente en Europa desde Grindelwald, quien supuestamente había muerto la noche en la que Harry obtuvo su famosa cicatriz luego de infructuosamente intentar asesinarlo. Dean solo... explotó.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda esta mal con el mundo mágico!? - Dean se paró repentinamente, haciendo a sus acompañantes saltar en sus lugares - Un jodido Cerbero en el tercer piso, solo resguardado por un hechizo de segundo año ¡Segundo año! ¿Saben cuantos estudiantes pudieron haber perdido una extremidad, solo por desobedecer la prohibición del tercer piso? ¡Cientos! Después, traer esa endemoniada piedra para atraer a Voldemort a un lugar lleno de niños fue la apuesta más arriesgada que vi a alguien jugar, y no me importa que carajo piensa el Director que está haciendo, pero esa sola acción justifica una demanda de mi madre. No hablemos de la indebida utilización del troll, porque es una criatura mágica que estoy seguro debe tener leyes que lo amparen; y, entiendo, probablemente tenía encantos para alertar a los profesores alrededor del espejo, pero realmente ¿nadie pudo comunicarse con el Departamento de Aurores? Porque no vi a nadie de Seguridad Mágica dando vueltas y eso es negligencia severa, porque alguien murió ese día - poseído o no - y eso requiere de una investigación, cómo mínimo. Y luego... ¡Ustedes!

Dean había estado rodeando la cama de la enfermería, caminando una y otra vez en círculos; pero apenas se refirió a los niños, se volteó a fulminarlos con la mirada más furiosa que pudo reunir, sus manos temblando a sus costados en un esfuerzo por no apretar sus delicados y estúpidos cuellos.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¿Acaso no pensaron que había una razón por la cuál Mcgonagall les dijo que no se involucraran? - Gritó - No estoy diciendo que el plan de los profesores haya sido el mejor, de hecho me parece tan arriesgado que bordea lo imprudente, pero tenían sus razones para advertir. Pero no escucharon ¡Nunca escuchan! Y Ron fue herido, y Hermione tuvo que arrastrarlo sola desde esa maldita trampilla y Harry... y Harry...

Y Dean estaba llorando.

No era usualmente muy emocional, pero desde que había descubierto que la magia era real había estado embotellando todo lo sucedido, porque, mierda, era un mago y todo eso era una locura. Y su maldito mundo estaba lleno de idiotas imprudentes que tenían cero autoconservación y él estaba jodidamente aterrorizado porque se había hecho amigo de tres de ellos y no podía... no podía...

Dean no podía lidiar con eso.

Estaba cansado de las personas que se iban de su vida sin avisar.

Y ya no tenía energía para enfrentar eso. Así que se tragó todo el discurso que había preparado, se secó las lágrimas y les dio una despedida apagada antes de retirarse de la enfermería. Escuchó su nombre a gritos, pero lo ignoró.

 _Oh, hola, vieja amiga llamada negación. Te extrañaba._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer o descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Nada, nadita, ni una pizca.

 **Nota de autor:** Bueno, resulta que soy débil e incluso si digo que no voy a escribir por un día, lo hago. Soy una mentirosa mentirosa que miente, especialmente a mi misma. Pero es divertido, así que sigo en eso.

 **The Mad Doll** ¡Gracias por el review! Cuando Seamus aprenda como prepararlo, será el primero en ofrecerle esa taza a Dean sin dudas al respecto. Dean va a... ¿exasperarse, sufrir, irritarse? durante los próximos años con el complejo de héroe que Harry sufre, y va a necesitar algo de alcohol.

 **Princesa Vampirica** ¡Gracias! Siempre es bueno saber que gusta. No creo que aprendan, canónicamente no lo hacen y los adultos del mundo mágico no son los más confiables, así que tampoco los culpo.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias y sí, esto seguirá por un buen tiempo porque me hace feliz.

 **dragonx0x** ¡Gracias! Y sí, no es muy común encontrar historias con personajes secundarios como protagonistas, principalmente porque no tenemos un desarrollo completo de su personalidad, gestos o gustos, pero creo que eso lo hace más divertido a la hora de escribirlos. Me interesé particularmente en Dean por su historia familiar, es decir, ese detalle que nos dio Pottermore de que su padre era un mago y una cosa me llevó a la otra, y bueno, ahora amo al personaje.

* * *

 _I shall be telling this with a sigh_

 _Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

 _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_

 _I took the one less traveled by,_

 _And that has made all the difference_

* * *

Seamus le seguía preguntando que es lo que lo tenía tan molesto. No importa que le repitiera una y otra vez que estaba bien, perfectamente en calma. Era difícil convencer a alguien de tal cosa cuando seguías apuñalando el pedazo de carne en el plato como si quisieras que fuera una persona, y con cada rebanada, otros niños en la mesa se estremecían. No era su culpa, la carne definitivamente estaba dura.

El día siguiente sería la fiesta, y a Harry lo liberarían de la enfermería. Clavó el tenedor de plata con fuerza en el bistec que dejó escapar un jugo rojizo que hizo a Neville, no muy lejos de él, chillar.

Era estúpido estar enojado. No ayudaría a poner algo de sentido en las cabezas de esos idiotas, a quienes ignoraría ferozmente cada vez que intentaban iniciar una conversación, lo cual no era muy productivo si quería que entendieran el peligro en el que se habían metido.

Hermione parecía, minimamente, entender lo imprudente del accionar de Dumbledore y todo lo que había arriesgado al permitirles, sutilmente, enfrentar a Voldemort y es la única que parecía notar lo dudoso del asunto, a pesar de que seguir defendiendo a capa y espada su incursión en el tercer piso; Harry simplemente decía que el hombre era especial y tenía sus razones. Dean quería discutir seriamente cuáles serían esas razones que le permitían a tres niños - primeros años, en eso - enfrentarse al mago oscuro que lideró la última guerra. Pensar en ello solo lo hacía rabiar.

Estaba furioso y... y... muy asustado. A Dean siempre le había costado abrirse a otras personas, temeroso de otra pérdida, pero se suponía que sus compañeros de casa eran seguros porque por más imprudentes que fueran, no había nada que los hiciera matarse. Bueno, resulta que había sido demasiado ingenuo.

Todo ese maldito castillo era una trampa mortal, cubierta de azúcar y miel para atraer. Y Harry Potter parecía demasiado ansioso por adentrarse a ello.

Miró su estúpido plato.

Merlín los maldiga a todos.

* * *

Dean estaba listo para incinerar el Gran Comedor, porque... el Director, quien tendría que velar por la seguridad de los alumnos, quien tendría que enseñarles y guiarlos solo... solo... los había recompensado por casi hacerse matar.

Ni siquiera podía formular palabra alguna. Los Gryffindors celebraban estos extraños puntos extras, los Slytherin se susurraban amargos posibles planes de venganza, Hufflepuff parecía listo para una revuelta y Ravenclaw se encontraba casi resignado en su totalidad; y él... se levantó de su asiento, y aprovechando el bullicio de los alumnos, se retiró.

Que. mierda. Dumbledore.

En su furia, no se percató de el ligero aumento de temperatura a su alrededor, o como sus túnicas comenzaron a oler ligeramente a humo.

Tampoco los tres pares de ojos que lo vieron irse con decepción.

* * *

Las notas vinieron y se fueron, y asombrosamente, Dean pasó Encantamientos con casi la mejor nota de los Gryffindors; Hermione, por supuesto, siendo quien la tenía. Había querido felicitarla, hasta que se recordó a sí mismo que no estaban hablando y se mordió la lengua. Los ojos de Harry oscilaban de mirarlo con tristeza a simplemente un severo enojo frustrado, como si no pudiera entender _por qué_ Dean no se acercaba.

Ron, a diferencia de sus amigos, parecía captar su necesidad de distancia. A veces, a él le sorprendía lo perceptivo que el Weasley podía ser cuando importaba. Dean tuvo que resistir la necesidad felicitarlo por su progreso emocional.

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Las vacaciones se acercarían y podría olvidarse de la magia y todo lo que eso involucra por unas semanas.

Dean estaba más que listo para salir de ese castillo del demonio. Su mano fuertemente aferrada a su baúl y su expresión pétrea, Seamus lo seguía de cerca intentando de animarlo. Él apreciaba el gesto, pero sentía que su rostro estaba estancado en una permanente expresión de furia.

Le dolía la mandíbula de lo fuerte que apretaba sus dientes, y creía que podría haber desarrollado algunas líneas de expresión por el permanente ceño. La cálida sonrisa que el Director les había otorgado en la puerta había causado que Dean tuviera que alejarse del grupo de primeros años antes de gritar algo de lo que se arrepentiría. No insultas exactamente a la principal autoridad de una escuela si deseas seguir estudiando allí.

Ya lo estaba dudando pero, era hijo de muggles, no conocía que otras opciones podría tener a disposición. No aún, pero lo averiguaría. Definitivamente.

\- ¡Dean! - tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, paró al escuchar su nombre sin registrar la familiaridad de la voz. - ¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que no podría despedirme!

Era Harry.

Dean estaba cansado, no había dormido bien desde hace días, y su temperamento seguía avivándose; estaba listo para gritar su frustración al mundo pero todo lo que tuviera que decir quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando vio a Harry. Parecía desgastado, y cómo si hubiera estado corriendo, cuando claramente había sido instrucción de Madame Pomfrey no hacerlo. Lejanamente, él se sintió desaprobar la actitud. Al igual que el resto de alumnos, no traía su uniforme; en su lugar, había un conjunto de ropa holgada que colgaba de su marco de forma casi ridícula y parecía haber visto días mejores, algo desgastada en los bordes.

Ahora no era tan notable, pero Dean recordaba cómo se veía Harry durante sus primeras clases; delgado, sus mejillas algo hundidas, pequeño para su edad y con la costumbre de reaccionar mal a los sonidos imprevistos. Si combinaba eso con el descuido en su imagen... a él no le gustaba la implicación.

Escondió su mueca, no creía que Harry apreciara sus especulaciones por la forma en que continuamente se negaba a hablar de su vida antes de Hogwarts, y seguía muy enojado con él... pero sería la última vez que vería al niño hasta después de la vacaciones. Durante las cuales Harry probablemente regresaría a un lugar con guardianes posiblemente negligentes.

Merlín, no podía lidiar con eso en su conciencia. Con su mano libre, despeinó irritado su cabello y dejó escapar una exhalación cansada.

Harry tomó su silencio como una señal de molestia.

\- Mira, se que no estás contento, todavía no entiendo la razón de ello porque todo salió bien - El chico desvió su rostro en una muestra de terquedad - Y... no venía a hablar de eso, lo siento, lo que quiero decir es...

El Gryffindor luchó por buscar palabras, claramente incómodo y probablemente sin haber preparado nada con anticipación. Los labios de Dean se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente, era algo agradable saber que no era único desestabilizado.

\- Lo que quiero decir es... No tengo muchos amigos, realmente, y no me gustaría perder a los pocos que logré obtener - Harry lo miró a los ojos, perdiendo casi toda vacilación anterior - Así que, no entiendo que hice mal, pero de igual forma... Lo siento ¿está bien? Solo... ¿estamos bien?

Y así, cualquier determinación de ser distante se desmorona. Morgana, Dean es débil y Harry parece instintivamente saber que botones presionar.

\- Sí, estamos bien - La cara de Harry se ilumina como un árbol de Navidad, y Dean desea estar muy lejos de allí, porque esas expresiones dañan su capacidad de pensar correctamente. Sus hermanas menores se aprovechaban sin piedad de ello - Solo... Mira.. que demonios ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a dar mi número de teléfono, porque no tengo un búho a mano, así que si necesitas algo o solo quieres hablar... puedes llamar.

Dean tiene que volver a abrir su baúl para conseguir algo de pergamino y tinta, y luego anota rápidamente su número para entregarlo a un Harry desconcertado. Mira el papel como si fuera algo potencialmente peligroso, y a él se le cruza por la cabeza que, tal vez, no le permitan usar el teléfono; así que saca algunas monedas de cambio _muggle_ y deja caer un puñado en las manos de su compañero.

Harry mira de las monedas a Dean, y viceversa.

Él se siente enrojecer, avergonzado.

\- Solo, ya sabes, por las dudas, si tu teléfono no funciona... - Ahora es Dean quien desvía la mirada - A veces sucede y lo entiendo, así que, por favor deja de-

Se detiene cuando siente que un cuerpo se estrella contra el suyo. Le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de que es Harry.

Abrazándolo.

A pesar de que rehuye de todo contacto físico.

Que mierda, mundo ¿Quieres que sufra combustión espontánea?

\- Gracias - susurra el niño contra su camiseta, algo ahogado. Su agarre fuerte en la sección media de Dean, tanto que le cuesta respirar por unos segundos.

Antes de que Dean pueda corresponder el gesto, lo suelta y con una última sonrisa, se pierde dentro del tren.

Él se queda mirando el punto donde Potter desapareció, y luego a su baúl abierto. Entonces, eso pasó.

Bueno.

Está bien.

Durante el viaje en tren, rechaza cualquier tipo de interrogatorio por parte de Seamus sobre la razón del cambio de ánimo. También finge no ver la sonrisa amplia que refleja el vidrio del compartimiento.

Él sigue enojado, realmente.

* * *

¡Saludos! Los reviews son amor


	6. Interludio verano pt 1

**Disclaimer o descarga de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera el caso, Sirius estaría yendo a terapia, Harry tratando su complejo de héroe y Remus feliz con su familia. No quiero hablar de Dobby, soy sensible y no tengo más lágrimas para llorar.

 **Nota de autora:** Bueno, el verano no me hace tan feliz y eso se refleja en mis fics, lo siento. Esto se suponía que iba a ser un montón de Fluff familiar y luego un reencuentro con Harry pero todo se descarriló a medio camino, me gusta el drama. Sorry not sorry.

 **Pregunta Random ¿Qué piensan sobre el hecho de que Dumbledore dejara a Harry con los Dursley?** Tengo muchas opiniones al respecto, especialmente relacionadas a la línea _"While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Volvemort"_ porque dudo mucho que Harry considerara **hogar** a la casa donde vive con los Dursley lo que desestima la capacidad de protección.

 **The Mad Doll** ¡Gracias por el review! Concuerdo, Harry es un amor y se merece todo lo bueno en este mundo, Dean es débil y no puede permanecer enojado con él.

 **Caro** ¡Gracias por los reviews! Bueno, lo de Fiona iba a entrar en este capítulo pero me extendí un poco con eso así que queda para el cap 7, y amé la dinámica que se desarrolla entre Dean y Blaise en el fic.

* * *

 _In the fell clutch of circumstance_

 _I have not winced nor cried aloud_

 _Under the bludgeonings of chance_

 _My head is bloody, but unbowed_

* * *

Dean respiró profundamente cuando llegó a su casa, y aunque estaba aliviado de librarse del opresivo castillo, creía encontrar en falta el aire a su alrededor. Como si la magia hubiera estado presente incluso en las partículas del aire, como si pudiera rodearlo como una cálida manta, llenado sus pulmones.

O solo no había polvo centenario. Todo podía ser.

Dejó su baúl a un lado, mientras Steve estacionaba el auto. No quería tener en mano algo tan pesado cuando tenía la sensación de que sus hermanas estaban acechando, esperando la oportunidad para abordarlo; se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, atento a los ruidos, pero no parecía haber nadie más en la casa.

Su madre seguramente seguía todavía en el trabajo.

Relajó los hombros, y sonrió. Paz y tranquilidad, cómo extrañaba eso.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, Lena apareció con un grito de guerra desde la cima y con agilidad practicada, se lanzó. Dean soltó su baúl como si quemara, tratando de parar la caída de la niña; lo logró con éxito moderado. Él en el suelo y su hermana riéndose, apoyada sobre su estómago.

Sarah salió de su escondite poco después para unirse a la pila de niños. Dean miró el techo con una especie de resignación a la que iba a acostumbrarse con los años.

Estaba rodeado de locos.

* * *

Dean vio como su madre se paseaba de un lado a otro gesticulando con las manos, hace unos minutos había desconectado de su perorata. Le había informado sobre su año en Hogwarts, sin falta de detalles y ahora Fiona necesitaba descargar un poco de su ira con el ambiente. Probablemente se calmaría en una hora o dos; a diferencia de Dean, la ira de su madre se quemaba rápido y daba paso a una indiferencia analítica.

Él sabía que ella necesitaba gritar un poco. Eso no quitaba que le dolieran un poco los oídos.

Steve se sentaba no muy lejos de ambos, su expresión no regalaba nada pero Dean podía ver que estaba igual o más furioso que su madre. Lo veía en la tensión de su mandíbula, en cómo su mirada permanecía fija en algún lugar del piso como si quisiera que se desapareciera, sus manos cuidadosamente posicionadas sobre la madera que él temía fuera a crujir por la presión ejercida.

Necesitaban información, algo de lo que carecían enormemente y él sabía era una de las principales razones por las cuales su madre seguía despotricando al aire. Sin una idea del marco y sistema legal mágico, bien podrían estar tan indefensos como un cervatillo recién nacido. Por lo que sabían, lo que Dumbledore había hecho podría estar perfectamente bien.

Dean dudaba del asesinato, pero era algo más fácil de tratar teniendo en cuenta que había sido en defensa propia, y ante todo, accidental. Él recordaba la mirada perturbada en los ojos de Harry ante el recuerdo. Aun así, le molestaba la falta de aurores circulando por Hogwarts.

No quería interrumpir a su madre, le gustaban mucho todas sus extremidades intactas pero al mirar a Steve en busca de ayuda, solo lo encontró asintiendo de acuerdo a lo que sea que Fiona estuviera gritando. Bien, suponía que esa noche cocinaría él.

Salió del estudio con resignación, si solo supiera cómo encender el horno.

* * *

La respuesta a su problema se presentó en la forma de un hermoso búho de Mindanao, acicalando las rojizas plumas de sus alas muy tranquilo en la ventana de su habitación; ahora, él no era muy conocedor de las especies animales, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había visto esa variedad de la especie marcada como vulnerable y en protección. Parpadeó lentamente y el búho lo imitó.

\- Está bien... - Dean inhaló y exhaló aire de forma marcada un par de veces - Bien ¿De quién eres, cariño?

Porque nadie más que los magos manejaban el correo de manera tan peculiar, y tanto Seamus como Harry tenían su número de teléfono. Se acercó al animal con cuidado, algo incierto de que tan amable podría ser; no había conseguido su propio búho porque no planeaba escribir ninguna carta y no mantendría al ave en una jaula sin ningún propósito, así que usó los disponibles en el aviar del castillo. Por lo tanto, no tenía mucho trato con la especie.

A pesar de su temor, el búho permaneció dócil para que él le quitara la carta anudada a su pata. Incluso permitió una leve caricia, antes de volar dentro de la habitación y posarse en una percha de ropa. Dean la miró confundido, pero abrió la carta de igual manera.

 _Dhrevqb Qrna_

 _¿Ab rf znf qviregvqb ra pbqvtb? ¿Pbzb rfgnf? Ab zr qvwvfgr qbaqr ivivnf, creb pba fhrgr Tnjnva gr rapbagenen..._

Dean se quedó mirando el cúmulo de letras sin sentido durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, es esto?

Era una carta relativamente corta, pero no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que debía decir. ¿Por qué alguien siquiera le escribiría en código? A menos que fuera simple. Dean se sentó, tratando de pensar; las palabras no estaban al revés, ni en otro idioma y parecían tener el mismo... abecedario..

\- Por supuesto - Se murmuró a sí mismo, y agarró una hoja de su cuaderno de dibujo para traducir. - Estúpido método reflejo.

 _Querido Dean,_

 _¿No es más divertido en código? ¿Cómo estás? No me dijiste dónde vivías, pero con suerte Gawain te encontrará, dale un bocadillo de mi parte porque viajó desde nuestra residencia en Sicilia y va a estar muy cansado; no te preocupes, va a esperar tu respuesta así que puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario. Me pareció una buena idea mantener contacto en el verano, ya sabes, conexiones y todo eso. Será mucho mejor que mis cartas obligatorias a Malfoy, Parkinson y Nott, bueno, no, Theo es agradable; un poco demasiado tímido para mis estándares. ¿Cómo la estás pasando hasta ahora? ¿Qué te trae el mundo muggle?_

 _Blaise._

 _P.D: Vi que le diste algo a Potter._

\- ¿En serio, Blaise, en código? - Miró la hoja con exasperación.

Dejó el pergamino en su escritorio y bajó a la cocina para encontrar algo para el búho del Slytherin. Realmente, una especie en protección, por el amor de Morgana.

Mientras registraba la alacena se le ocurrió que nadie podría tener un mejor acceso a la legislatura que un sangre pura, así que manoteando los bocadillos de salmón que sabía su madre tenía para el gato del vecino, corrió escaleras arriba. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar que podía dar en intercambio.

* * *

Resulta que la curiosidad de Blaise era una cosa poderosa, y a pesar de ni siquiera saber lo que era un teléfono o poseer uno, lo que él quería de recompensa era su número y algo de información con respecto a las forma de comunicación _muggle_. Dejó los tres libros que el Slytherin poseía en su biblioteca sobre leyes en el estudio de su madre y se desligó al respecto.

Le había interesado más la información que ahora tenía sobre otras posibles escuelas. Dumstrang estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance por ser hijo de muggles, Beauxbatons sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad si no fuera por el pequeño inconveniente de no saber ni una pizca de francés, e Ilvermorny estaba en Estados Unidos. Aunque, al menos compartiría el idioma.

Dean suspiró.

Ilvermorny entonces, pero solo como última opción. Estaba seguro de que si dejaba a sus compañeros Gryffindors a sus suerte, no pasarían del tercer año vivos. Seamus incluido en ese grupo.

Dean había ingenuamente pensado que sus tendencias pirómanas se limitaban al manejo de su varita, había escuchado varias veces el discurso de Hermione sobre cómo afectaba el núcleo y la madera del conducto a la capacidad de lanzar hechizos, y lo habían medio convencido de que no era exactamente la culpa de su amigo que incluso el té se convirtiera en un montón de llamas. Ahora, no creía que la varita fuera el problema sino Seamus, quien durante la semana había llamado y le había informado sobre el intento de su madre de enseñarle a cocinar. Había incendiado la cocina sin siquiera un rastro de magia.

Él solo estaba más allá de cualquier posible salvación y Dean se había resignado a intentar dominar el encantamiento _aguamenti_ para controlar los pequeños fuegos que su amigo generaba; lamentablemente su práctica tendría que ser postergada hasta que volviera al castillo o, como había husmeado superficialmente según los libros de Blaise, se encontrara con un mago adulto que se mantuviera en las cercanías de su casa así poder adjudicarle la magia registrada.

Iba a ser un verano largo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que iniciaron las vacaciones y Dean no había recibido ninguna llamada de Harry. Era preocupante de una forma en la que él no estaba acostumbrado; podría ser la reticencia del mismo Harry a mantener contacto - Dean lo dudaba seriamente, no con lo agradecida que se había sentido su voz, o que sus familiares estuvieran siendo... difíciles. Lo ponía ansioso, solo podía ver la imagen de Harry a principio de año con sus mejillas hundidas, su ropa desgastada y holgada, esa mirada en sus ojos de alguien que no podía creer su suerte.

Solo, sin protección alguna.

Y ni siquiera sabía hasta que punto podría extenderse esa negligencia, la indiferencia era dañina a su propia manera pero la atención en ese tipo de hogar... Dean no quería ver a Harry como los niños en los archivos de Fiona, en los que la ley se había demorado demasiado. Quería golpearse repetidamente la cabeza contra la pared por la falta de previsión de pedir el número de la casa de Harry, pero la decisión de dar el suyo había sido más bien por impulso y tampoco había querido presionar al niño, solo otorgar una salida y algo de comodidad.

Lo ponía más ansioso el hecho de que tenía ya cinco cartas de Blaise y Seamus lo llamaba diariamente; la periodicidad del contacto de sus amigos solo destacaba más que no tenía ni idea de cómo se encontraba Harry.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que las lechuzas podían encontrar a quien sea que la carta estuviera dirigida, había intentado convencer a Gawain con los bocadillos de salmón más caros que tenía en la casa pero el búho de Mindanao se había negado a llevar ninguna de sus cartas a pesar de comer todo lo que él le daba. Ahora entendía lo que decía la gente sobre que los animales se parecen a sus dueños, Blaise definitivamente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Estúpidos Slytherin.

Objetivamente, sabía que no era su problema, apenas si eran amigos pero... Dean no podía evitarlo, parecía que estaba en su naturaleza preocuparse demasiado. A estas alturas, él creía que iba a envejecer prematuramente y tener dificultades futuras con su presión arterial.

Ya estaba teniendo insomnio, si el reloj en su velador decía la verdad. Suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en la cama frotando sus ojos con pesadez, bien, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y no iba a lograr más progreso solo dando vueltas en la cama. Así que se levantó, y casi trastabilló por las escaleras cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

La casa completamente a oscuras, todos durmiendo y solo la luz de la luna guiando a Dean hacia el teléfono. Parecía sacado de alguna mala película de terror que por alguna razón lo aterraban de igual forma, incluso después de haber tenido largas y tendidas charlas con verdaderos fantasmas.

\- Bravo cerebro, mucha lógica veo en tu proceso de pensamiento. - murmuró mientras se apresuraba al estúpido teléfono que no dejaba de sonar e iba a terminar despertando a toda la casa.

Tragó saliva una vez que estuvo frente al aparato del demonio, y con una mano temblorosa descolgó.

\- ¿H-Hola? ¿Sí? - Intentó que su voz no sonara tan vacilante pero fue un esfuerzo casi hercúleo. - ¿Quién es?

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, y una respiración algo agitada. Bien, sí, ahora saldría el asesino detrás suyo y lo apuñalaría salvajemente hasta que muriera. Merlín maldiga a todos por el estúpido amor de Fiona por las películas de clase B. Dean cerró los ojos y rogó a todos los panteones conocidos por su escasa memoria que realmente no fuera ningún asesino, por muy improbable que fuera siquiera la posibilidad.

No hay lógica en la mente con insomnio y una imaginación creativa.

\- ¿Dean? - Una voz susurró desde el auricular - ¿Realmente eres tu?

Dean se enderezó, porque ¿Qué demonios, Harry? Se palmeó la mejillas derecha con fuerza mientras otra apretaba el teléfono.

\- Sí, soy yo - Respondió, tanto aliviado como frustrado - Solo... Solo dime que no has estado llamando durante estas dos semanas a esta hora así me puedo sentir mejor conmigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es la primera vez que puedo llamar - Dean exhaló un suspiro de alivio ante eso - No me dejan utilizar el teléfono, así que esperé a que se durmieran pero es la primera vez que me puedo mantener despierto.

Dean apoyó la espalda en la pared, agradecido que Harry no podía ver la expresión en su rostro.

\- Imagino que tampoco puedes mandar cartas, Ron y Hermione deben estar preocupados. - Dean dijo en voz baja, pero todavía no un susurro. Todas las habitaciones estaban en planta alta y era muy poco probable que lo escucharan, a menos que gritara.

\- Sí, claro, y es por eso que no he recibido ninguna carta de ellos - Harry susurró amargamente - No es que importe, tío Vernon puso un candado en la jaula de Hedwig y la pobre no ha salido de allí desde el inicio de vacaciones.

\- ¿Ninguna carta? - Dean no pudo evitar preguntar, pero luego retrocedió - No importa, Harry ¿Estás bien? ¿Están siendo buenos contigo?

Hubo un silencio algo pesado y Dean se mordió la lengua, incluso si fuera un paso en falso, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Así que continuó, a riesgo de que Harry cortara y no volviera a llamar.

\- Escucha, no necesitamos hablar de eso ¿bien? pero... pero necesito saber si las cosas no están bien, podría ayudar - Silencio, Dean dejó caer su cabeza levemente hacia atrás - O sacarte de allí de alguna manera, mi madre es abogada, podríamos pensar en algo... Por favor, di algo.

Los segundos pasaban y si él no pudiera escuchar la respiración constante del otro lado de la línea, creería que Harry había terminado la llamada.

\- No peor de lo habitual, a mis tíos nunca les gustó nada relacionado con la magia, creo que ahora se por qué - Dijo, su voz con un rastro de diversión renuente - Pero es casi ridículo lo asustados que están de la palabra _"magia"_ desde que volví de Hogwarts _,_ todavía no... todavía no racionan mi comida, lo que es algo bueno. Pensé que estaría a salvo mientras no supieran sobre la restricción de los menores de edad, pero tía Petunia se enteró de alguna manera.

Dean no sabía como responder, y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. No sabía cómo interpretar que _"todavía no racionan mi comida"_ sea algo bueno.

\- ¿Quieres... quieres irte? - Preguntó con la voz algo ronca, porque eso era lo importante, no quitarle su capacidad de decisión.

Otro silencio, este más corto que el anterior.

\- Todos los días desde que llegué - El susurró de Harry parecía tan resignado que dolía escucharlo - Pero no tengo a dónde ir, y huir cuando era más pequeño no funcionó tan bien cuando tenía que volver después de ser encontrado.

\- Entonces vamos a resolverlo - dijo con más convicción de la que sentía, familiarizado más que nadie con el engorroso proceso de quitarle un niño a sus guardianes y tampoco quería que Harry terminara en un hogar temporal - Lo hablaré con mi madre, Harry, vamos a encontrar un solución y sacarte de allí lo más rápido posible, lo... lo prometo.

Harry respiró un poco irregularmente, y Dean sabía que probablemente estaba reprimiendo algunas lágrimas, como él mismo. Esto era una mierda y él nunca se había sentido más impotente.

\- No es tan fácil - La voz de Harry apenas si podía escucharse - Pero... pero gracias por querer intentarlo.

\- No te dejaré allí, Harry.

Harry dejó escapar un risa un poco quebrada.

\- Sí, estoy al tanto de tu terquedad pero... no sé si será posible esta vez, Dean - Harry no tenía que sonar tan triste, no lo tenía permitido y él quiso tenerlo cerca para sacudirlo por su pesimismo - No voy a poder volver a llamar por un tiempo, todavía tengo que localizar un teléfono público así que no te preocupes ¿Está bien? Te va a sacar arrugas.

Dean no pudo evitar reírse, tal vez para no llorar. Harry colgó y él se dejó caer en el suelo, su espalda todavía en la pared frente a las escaleras.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas. No lo iba a dejar allí, había hecho una jodida promesa y la iba a cumplir.

* * *

Me quedé sin poemas infantiles así que me fui a los clásicos, personalmente invictus es mi poema inglés favorito. Espero que hayan disfrutado leer el capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.


End file.
